


I can't make you love me but I guess I don't have to.

by LouisPumpkinnn



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisPumpkinnn/pseuds/LouisPumpkinnn
Summary: Harry has been living with Louis for nearly two years now. They’ve simultaneously been the best and worst two years of his short life.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924297
Kudos: 17





	I can't make you love me but I guess I don't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am. I just wrote this, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know of any grammar, spelling etc mistakes I am tired :)

******  
Harry has been living with Louis for nearly two years now. They’ve simultaneously been the best and worst two years of his short life. The best because he gets to live with Lou! Despite his habits of leaving his socks on the bathroom floor and pretending to be petrified of the hoover so he doesn’t have to clean, he’s the best roommate Harry has ever had. Well, except for one thing, Harry has the biggest teenage crush on him. From the crinkles by his cerulean eyes when he smiles, his sharp cheekbones and cute button nose, Harry loves every part of him. The only problem is, he’s way too afraid to tell him, to lose his best friend over something as dumb as a high school crush? Harry thinks not, better to keep quiet and carry on, despite what his mum says.  
Usually, keeping quiet isn’t a problem for Harry, he speaks to Louis, about his footy matches, the bands they’ve recently been listening to, which film they want to watch for Saturday’s movie night but never, ever about his feelings. Whenever Louis mentions a new guy he’s been seeing or brings someone back to the flat, Harry acts supportive before retiring to his room to stare at his ceiling and listen to Bonnie Raitt croon out, I can’t make you love me, feeling as pathetic as a 14-year-old going through their first heartbreak. Then, he picks his heart up from the wood floor and carries on, as he has for the last two years and as he will for as long as it takes for Louis to find his long-awaited soulmate, get married and adopt a couple of kids. He’s accepted his fate or so he keeps telling himself.  
Anyway, as said Harry is usually pretty good at hiding how he feels. Except, one day all the pent-up frustration, unrequited love and longing has to explode and it seemed today was to be that day for him. They’re sitting at the kitchen table, green tea for Harry and Yorkshire for Louis, while Louis drones on and on about the latest scumbag to screw him over.  
“You know Lou, maybe if you stopped going for the dickheads all the time you might get further than a first date shag” Harry interrupts, head tilted to the table, staring intently into his tea.  
“You calling me a slag Harold?” Louis questions, mostly joking but with a slight bite to his words, almost as if he’s daring Harry to continue.  
“You know that isn’t what I meant Lou, you just deserve someone who actually cares about you, rather than some knob who’s just looking for a quick go”  
“Oh yeah? And when did you become a master at relationships, Mr I’ve never had one?” Louis replies full of attitude as if Harry has personally offended him by telling him the truth.  
“Oh, fuck off Louis, you don’t have to take it out on me every time you get fucked over” Rolling his eyes, Harry pushes his stool out with a little more force than necessary, making an awful screeching noise over the tiles, causing both boys to wince. Louis recovers quickly sending Harry an icy glare, which would usually make him cower, afraid to upset the older boy but instead makes him angrier. He’s sick of sitting here listening to Louis complain about every single lowlife he’s ever dated while Harry wishes he was good enough to make the cut himself.  
“So, what Harry? You call me a slag; imply I only choose knob heads and then now you’re going to storm out? Who would you rather I dated, you?” Harrys had enough.  
“Yeah Louis actually, I would. Fuck” Harry rives his hands through his recently cut hair. Louis is still seated at the table, for once looking speechless. “I’ve liked you since I first met you, and I’ve done my best to not mention it so I didn’t make things weird but I can’t do this anymore! I can’t sit around and listen to all this bullshit any longer” Turning sharply, he stalks to his room, chucking his duffel bag on the bed and starting to pack the items he needs for a few days stay at his mum's.  
“Harry? Where are you going?” Louis’ voice is soft, timid even, a tone Harry hadn’t heard often from him. He turns to face the older boy, noting the way he was nervously biting on his thin lips, sweater paws from his too large jumper that definitely used to be Harry’s.  
“Mums” he replied shortly, turning back to grab his charger from his bedside table, continuing to pack.  
“Please don’t go, you know I don’t like to be in the flat alone” the smaller boy begged, tears threatening to venture past his waterline.  
“This isn’t fucking about you Louis!” Harry exploded, spinning around with his toothbrush clutched in his fist. “For once, in the three years I’ve known you, this is about me, not you!” he seethed. Louis looked up at him, tears still waiting to pour yet with an aggressive look in his eye.  
“This is about me Harry; this is about me and you! You can’t just say shit like that and then run away!” He argued, taking a step closer to the taller lad.  
“No Louis, I need to leave. I never wanted to tell you but especially not like that. We can’t be friends anymore and I can’t stay here if we aren’t”  
“I don’t want us to be friends anymore Harry,” Louis said, craning his neck so he could look Harry in the eye. “If you’d told me earlier, we could have been doing this for ages” He whispered before reaching a hand around the other man's neck, lowering his head until it was the perfect height to kiss him.


End file.
